Le secret
by vampirette3000
Summary: Comment vais-je faire pour cacher ma vraie identité à tout le monde? Je ne peux pas fuir qui je suis, et encore moins la personne qu'a fait de moi mon frère.
1. Préface

_Chanson à écouter en lisant ce chapitre:_

_'Jar of hearts' par 'Christina Perri'  
_

* * *

PDV Amelie:

_« Chère Amelie, je ne rentrerais pas à la maison ce soir. Demain non plus. Je ne sais point quand je reviendrais. Peut-être que je ne reviendrais jamais. Ne demande à personne ou suis-je. Personne ne le sait. N'ai pas peur, je sais ce que je fais. Je suis né pour ça. Fais-moi confiance. Prend soin de toi, ton frère. »_

Aujourd'hui, cela fait 9 ans qu'il est partit. Je lui aie fait confiance, et il n'est jamais revenu. Je savais qu'il était intelligent, mais je ne savais pas qu'il irait si loin, au point d'oublier les gens qui l'aime et de devenir une personne complètement différente. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il m'a fait après ça. Et maintenant, il y a un trou dans ma poitrine qui me fait mal. C'est la place qu'il occupait. Mais comment vais-je faire pour garder mon secret? Comment vais-je faire pour cacher ma vraie identité à tout le monde? Je ne peux pas fuir qui je suis, et encore moins la personne qu'a fait de moi mon frère.

* * *

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma premiere non-one-shot!_

_SVP, mettez des reviews!_

_Ciao, Vampirika._


	2. En route vers Poudlard

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Bonjour! Pour ce chapitre, je vais vous expliquer une chose; il ne faut pas tenir compte du cinquième livre et du sixième. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_

_Chanson à écouter en lisant ce chapitre:_

_'Help i'm alive' par 'Metric'  
_

* * *

PDV Amélie :

Je me situe présentement sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾ . Je me dirigeais vers la porte du train quand un garçon cria « Attention! », avant de me foncer dedans. Je me relevais en l'aident à ramasser ces fournitures.

« Désolé… huh… » dis-je, ne sachant pas son nom.

« Neville. Neville Londubat. Ou Mister Dub pour les intimes. » dit-il en essayant de prendre un air cool.

« Tes amis ne t'appelle pas vraiment Mister Dub, hein? » demandais-je.

« Non, pas vraiment. » répondit Neville avec un petit rire. « Et tu es… »

« Amélie Stone » dis-je en souriant.

« Alors, tu prends aussi le Poudlard express? » demanda-il.

« Oh, non, non. Je viens içi juste pour voir les élèves dire au revoir à leurs parents avant d'embarquer dans le train. Je trouve ça très amusant et instructif. » répondis-je avec le plus de sérieux possible. Neville me jeta un regard qui voulait dire « Soit elle est complètement demeuré, ou soit elle n'a pas de vie. »

« Bien sûr que je vais prendre le Poudlard express, imbécile! » disais-je en roulant les yeux. Il se mit à rire.

« Tu es en quelle année? » me demanda Neville.

« En cinquième, toi? »

« Moi aussi! Si tu veux, je peux te présenter à mon amie. Elle m'attend dans le train. » dit Neville.

« Oui. Bien sûr! » répondis-je. Je pris mes bagages et le suivit à l'intérieur du Poudlard express. Nous entrâmes dans un compartiment ou une fille blonde aux grands yeux regardait par la fenêtre. Quand elle nous vit entrer, elle nous sourit. Tout en nous assoyant, Neville fit les présentations.

« Amélie, voiçi Luna et vice, versa. »

« Luna Lovegood? La fille de Xénophilius Lovegood? » demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui.

« J'adore lire 'Le chicaneur'! Surtout la section 'Caricature de sorcier célèbre'! Comment fait ton père pour choisir chaque jour un sorcier différent? » demandais-je. Elle se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

« Il va demander aux gnomes dans le jardin. » Luna se redressa et me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour. Nous passâmes une partie du voyage sans dire un mot. Tout à coup, je m'aperçus que Luna me regardait depuis un certain moment.

Je tournais la tête vers elle.

« Excuse-moi. » dit-elle. « Je me disait seulement que tes yeux ressemblait à ceux d'un bazitoom. »

« Un quoi? » demandais-je.

« Un bazitoom. » me répondit-elle.

« Un quoi? Non, laisse tomber. » dis-je en riant.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien quand tout à coup, un jeune garçon roux suivit par deux autres personnes, une fille aux épais cheveux bruns et un garçon aux yeux verts cachés par des lunettes rondes, entra dans la cabine.

« Salut Neville! » dit le garçon roux.

« Salut Ron! Amélie, je te présente Ron Weasley. » dit-il.

« Hermione Granger. » me dit la fille aux cheveux épais.

« Moi c'est… »

« Harry Potter… je sais. » répondis-je à sa place.

Une fois les présentations faites, nous parlâmes pendant le reste du voyage.

Mes premiers amis à Poudlard. Dans un sens, c'était bien, j'aurais plus de facilité à me faire accepter. Mais dans l'autre sens, ce n'était qu'un poids de plus sur les épaules.

* * *

PDV Neville :

Je me dirigeais vers le train pour aller voir Luna quand je fonçais sur une fille. Et pas laide en plus! Des longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette. J'essayais alors d'être cool, mais elle était le genre de fille plutôt perspicace. Je la présentais à Luna, et elles devinrent tout de suite amies. Un peu plus tard, Ron, Hermione et Harry vinrent nous rejoindre. Nous avons discuté encore un peu quand à un moment donné, Amélie se leva et dit qu'elle allait acheter quelque chose à manger. Une fois qu'elle fut sorti, je me retournais vers les autres et leurs dit :

« Je sais pas… j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez elle… »

« T'es complètement parano Neville… et puis, comment un fille si jolie pourrait avoir quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez elle? » demanda Ron. Hermione lui jeta un léger regard avant de reposer ses yeux sur la fenêtre.

Parano, peut-être, mais quand même…

* * *

_Voila! Le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire! J'espère que vous allez aimer!_

_Ciao, vampirika._


	3. Attention ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, bonsoir. Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, il ne s'est rien passé dans cette histoire depuis un certain temps. J'en suis désolé. Voyez-vous, tout a commencé par le syndrome de la page blanche (panne d'inspiration) pour finir par faire de la procrastination (toujours tout remettre plus tard). Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, je la met juste sur pause, pour vous revenir en force avec le troisième chapitre avant (j'espère) le début février. Encore désolé d'avoir abusé de votre patience.

Ciao et milles excuses, Vampy3000.


	4. Le choix du choipeaux

_Chanson à écouter en lisant ce chapitre:_

_'Lost in city lights' par 'The new cities'  
_

* * *

PDV Amélie :

Le train s'arrêta enfin. Nous sortîmes de celui-ci. Je pouvais facilement voir Poudlard, un château si magnifiquement éclairé en cette soirée sombre. Harry me dit :

« Viens, on va te présenter quelqu'un. »

Je les suivis quand tout à coup, quelque chose bloqua ma vue. Je levais les yeux. Un géant se trouvait devant moi.

« Hagrid, je te présente Amélie. Amélie, voici Hagrid. » dit Harry.

« Bonjour. C'est bien toi, la nouvelle? Dumbledore m'avait prévenu. » dit le géant.

« Ça doit être moi, je suppose. » dis-je en riant.

Le géant me sourit à son tour. Nous marchâmes en direction des carrosses qui allaient nous emmener à Poudlard. J'embarquais avec Neville et Luna.

« Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant à Poudlard? » me demanda Neville avec curiosité.

« Ma tante ne voulait pas… » répondis-je.

« Tu vis avec ta tante? » me demanda Neville.

« Ouais… mes parents son mort quand je n'étais qu'un jeune bébé. » répondis-je.

« Je te comprends, ma mère est morte quand j'étais enfant. » me dit Luna.

« Je suis désolé. » lui répondis-je.

« Et c'est comment vivre dans un monde de moldus? » me demanda Neville.

« C'est correcte, mais la technologie est très envahissante.. » répondis-je.

« La toc et graphie? » me dit Neville avec un air qui disait 'Mais de quoi elle parle?'

Et comme vous l'avez surement deviné, je passai le reste du voyage à leurs expliquer ce qu'était la technologie.

Le carrosse s'arrêta enfin. Je n'étais pas vraiment sur que Neville et Luna avait compris ce qu'était la technologie, mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

Quand nous descendîmes du carrosse, Hagrid me dit de me placer en avant d'une lignée de jeune sorciers. C'est ce que je fis. Tout à coup, un petit, très petit garçons courra en ma direction et se plaça devant moi.

« Hey, demi-portion, sois gentil et va faire la file comme tout le monde. Compris? » lui dis-je en lui pointant derrière moi. Le petit garçon me regarda timidement et alla se placer à l'arrière.

« Les jeunes de nos jours. » pensais-je en roulant les yeux.

Puis, un professeur nous dit de le suivre. Quand nous entrâmes dans la grande salle, tous mes amis étaient déjà assis à la table de leurs maisons. Dumbledore fit son discours d'entrée pour les nouveaux arrivants (dont moi) et dit :

« Cette année, nous avons une nouvelle arrivée en 5è année. Amélie Stone, veuillez bien embarquer sur la scène et aller vous installer sur cette chaise. » Je me dirigeais vers la scène et m'installa sur la chaise. Dumbledore me plaça le choipeaux sur la tête.

« Intéressant… très intéressant… » dit ce dernier.

« S'il-vous-plaît, voyez qui je suis vraiment. » dis-je très bas.

« Oui… bien sur… GRYFFONDOR! » s'écria alors le choipeaux.

Les personnes assit à la table de Gryffondor se mirent à applaudir. Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione me firent signe de venir m'asseoir avec eux. Une fois assise, je jetais un coup d'œil vers la table de Serdaigle. Luna me regarda à son tour, me sourit et me chuchota un « Bravo ». Puis, ce fut au tour des plus jeunes de passer sous le chapeaux. Neville et moi avions fait un petit jeu. Ça consistait à deviner dans quelle maison le nouvel élève allait aller. Puis, vint le tour de demi-portion qui fut aussi placé en Gryffondor. Et puis nous soupâmes. Après nous fumes dirigés dans nos dortoirs. En me levant, je vis demi-portion plus loin. Il avait l'air triste. Hermione me fit signe de la suivre. Je lui dit que je reviendrais dans une minute. Je couru vers demi-portion.

« Hé! Demi-portion! » criais-je.

J'arrivais derrière lui et plaça une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna.

« Désolé si j'ai été bête tantôt avec toi. Ami? » demandais-je en tendant la main.

C'est yeux s'agrandirent et son visage s'illumina. Il me serra la main et me dit :

« Moi c'est Claude. »

« Ah, non. Par exemple, si tu veux être ami avec moi, tu vas devoir être demi-portion. Pigé? » dis-je.

Il hocha la tête en signe de oui.

Au moment où je me retournais, quelqu'un me fonça brutalement dessus. Avant que je ne puisse m'excuser, il me balança :

« Espèce de folle! Regarde ou tu marches! »

Hermione, Harry et Ron vinrent se placer à côté de moi.

« Laisse la tranquille, Malfoy. » dit Hermione.

« Oh, je vois! La nouvelle se tient avec la sang-de-bourbe! Juste à voir ton allure, on peut dire que tu n'es pas de sang royal, … tu es… une sang-mêlé, n'est-ce pas? » dit Malfoy pendant que les Serpentard riaient.

« Bravo! Tu veux un trophée ou un os sale cabot? » lui demandais-je avec le plus de sérieux possible.

Les Serpentard cessèrent de rire. Ce fut le silence total jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un chuchote :

« Malfoy vient de se faire replacer… par une fille! »

Hermione, Harry, Ron et moi commença à marcher vers la salle commune quand j'entendis Malfoy crier :

« DENSAUGEO! »

J'eus le temps de me retourner et de crier à mon tour :

« EXPELLIARMUS! »

La baguette de Malfoy revola et atterrit… dans les mains du professeur McGonagall.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici! » demanda-t-elle.

« Mal… » commençais-je avant que McGonagall m'interrompit.

« Non, laissez faire. Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Tous les deux en retenue demain dans mon bureau! Et maintenant, au lit tout le monde! »

Malfoy me lança un regard de reproches et s'en alla.

Ron et Harry regarda Hermione et moi.

« Bon… ben… on va aller se coucher. A demain! » dit Harry.

Une fois Harry et Ron partit, Hermione se tourna vers moi et dit :

« Un petit conseil. La prochaine fois, n'essaye pas de faire copain-copain avec les imbéciles. Compris? »

« Je n'essayais même pas de… bon. Ok. Compris. » répondis-je.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant au moins 20 secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Puis, en montant les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir, je pensais:

' Un bon vieux fou rire, ça fait longtemps. Des amis, ça aussi, ça remonte à très longtemps. Mais un ennemi, j'en ai toujours eu. Je n'en ai pas besoin de plus. '

Je me préparai pour aller me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit, je recommençai à penser :

'Je ne peux rien changer au passé. Le passé est du vécu, rien de plus. Je ne peux rien changer au présent. Je ne peux que le vivre. Je peux changer le futur. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois, c'est un mur de brique. Un mur solide, mais pas incassable. Il me suffit que de trouver le bon outil. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas y arriver seule. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Ce qui implique, révéler mon secret à quelqu'un. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres préoccupations. J'ai cours demain… et une retenue.'

Sur ce, je m'endormis.


End file.
